Butterbeer
by Yuu Rumiya
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan hati Rose Weasley. Siapa sangka, ternyata segelas Butterbeer-lah yang ia butuhkan. (Warning: GAJE! Mungkin OOC, alur cepat) [Cover (c) jujuseeed]


Butterbeer

By: Yuu Rumiya a.k.a NatNia

"Berapa kali harus ku katakana padamu, Malfoy, aku tak mau!" Seru Rose Weasley gusar. Benar-benar. Pemuda bersurai platinum dihadapannya ini tak kenal kata 'menyerah'. Sekalipun ia sudah menolak ajakan pergi ke Hogsmeade bersama pangeran Slytherin itu, si pangeran tetap ngotot mengajaknya. "Lebih baik aku pergi dengan cumi-cumi raksasa disbanding dengamu!" Teriaknya nyaring. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan menuju ruang rekreasi Gryffindor sambil mendengus keras-keras.

"Tapi, Weasley!" Panggil Scorpius dari kejauhan. "Ayolah, satu kali saja! Kau tak akan menyesalinya!"

"TIDAK!" Seru Rose, sebelum ia menghilang dibalik lukisan Nyonya Gemuk.

"Hhh." Scorpius menghela nafas. Jari-jarinya mulai asik bertautan dengan surai platinumnya. Benar-benar. Mendapatkan hati seorang Rose Weasley bahkan lebih sulit daripada menjinakkan seekor naga.

(Sebenarnya, Rose saja sudah mirip naga.)

Namun, Scorpius tak mau menyerah. Meskipun ia sering dicap sebagai orang aneh karena begitu tergila-gila pada Rose Weasley, tekadnya tetap kuat. Ia ingin mendapatkan hati Rose—bahkan menjadikannya mempelainya. Ia tak bisa membayangkan Rose saat menggunakan gaun pengantin. Pasti begitu cantik—dengan rambut merahnya, dan wajah manisnya. Jika ia berhasil berpacaran dengan Rose, pasti ia hanya tinggal menghitung tahun untuk berlanjut ke jenjang pernikahan.

Mimpi kau, Scorpius. Pikir Scorpius lagi. Usianya baru enam belas tahun, tapi ia sudah memikirkan pernikahan? Mau jadi apa dia di masa depan nanti? Kawin muda?

Nggak. Nggak. Scorpius pun segera menghilangkan khayalannya yang sudah mulai meleber kemana-mana. Kebetulan, begitu khayalan itu hilang, ia mendapat sebuah ide cemerlang.

.

.

.

.

"Weasley!"

Rose menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Suara _itu_ lagi. "Apa lagi, Malfoy?" Tanya Rose dengan nada tajam. Ia menatap Scorpius dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Curiga. Pasti Scorpius ingin membujuknya lagi. "Jawabanku masih tetap sama, Malfoy, **tidak**."

"Dengar dulu, Weasley." Jawab Scorpius, mulai tersenyum angkuh. "Bagaimana kalau kita buat perjanjian? Minggu depan ada ujian Transfigurasi. Jika nilaiku lebih bagus, kau harus pergi ke Hogsmeade denganku. Jika nilaimu lebih bagus—aku akan menjadi _butler_mu selama seminggu."

Rose tersenyum. Tanding nilai? Oh. Scorpius sudah menjebloskan dirinya kedalam jurang kematian jika berani menantang Rose. Nilainya tak pernah kurang dari Outstanding. Jika ia tak mendapat Exceeds Expectation, pasti Outstanding. _Pasti_. Prestasinya dalam bidang akademik tak pernah diragukan bahkan sejak kelas satu. Bahkan, ia dicap sebagai anak paling jenius seangkatan.

"Baiklah. Aku setuju." Jawab Rose. 'Lihat saja, Malfoy. Kau akan ku kerjai habis-habisan.'

.

.

.

.

Albus tak pernah melihat Scorpius belajar segiat ini. Tak pernah. Meskipun mereka sudah enam tahun bersahabat, Scorpius selalu santai setiap menghadapi ujian. Tapi sekarang, Scorpius yang biasanya lebih memilih tidur disbanding belajar sedang asik berkutat dengan buku Transfigurasi. Beberapa kali ia meminjam catatan Albus dan membacanya. Padahal ujian masih tiga hari lagi, lho.

"Apa yang terjadi sih, Scorpius?" Tanya Albus, mulai penasaran dengan tingkah Scorpius yang akhir-akhir ini berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dari biasanya. "Ujian masiht iga hari, kan?"

"Aku taruhan dengan Rose Weasley, Potter." Jawab Scorpius. "Kalau nilaiku lebih bagus darinya, dia akan pergi ke Hogsmeade denganku."

"Kau gila?" Tanya Albus, mengerjpa beberapa kali. "Kau tahu, Rose adalah anak paling jenius seangkatan."

"Kau membuatku tambah _down_, Potter." Gerutu Scorpius. "Harusnya kau membantu sahabatmu ini. Bujuklah sepupumu itu!"

Albus tertawa kecil. Benar-benar. Cinta dapat mengubah orang, ya? Rasa-rasanya James dan Teddy tak seburuk Scorpius saat merasakan efek jatuh cinta. Berarti Scorpius-lah yang keterlaluan? "Rose memang keras kepala. Persis seperti bibi Hermione." Gumam Albus, tersenyum kecil ketika melihat sahabatnya asik menghafalkan mantera-mantera, dan tak mempedulikan keberadaan Albus. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu pun ikut mengeluarkan novelnya, dan mulai membacanya.

"Oi, Potter."

"Kenapa lagi?" Tanya Albus, tak memalingkan matanya sedikitpun dari novel itu.

"Menurutmu seberapa besar kemungkinanku berhasil?"

"Dua persen." Jawab Albus, tertawa geli.

"Hah?! Kecil sekali?!"

"Kenyataannya memang mustahil, Malfoy. Bukannya aku ingin meledek."

Dan seketika, Scorpius merasa takut pada ujian tiga hari lagi.

.

.

.

.

Rose tersenyum begitu melihat tulisan 'O' di kertas ulangannya. Nilainya benar-benar memuaskan. Benar, kan? Nilainya selalu mencapai 'O' dan 'E'.

"Astaga, Malfoy!" Seru Albus kaget ketika melihat nilai Scorpius. Scorpius hanya menyerigai. Tak ia sangka, kerja keras dapat membuahkan hasil sebagus ini. Nilai 'E' Terpampang jelas di kertas ulangannya.

—Tunggu. Rose tak percaya ini. Malfoy? Scorpius Malfoy?

Mimpi. Ini pasti mimpi. MIMPI. MIMPI.

"Naaah, Weasley." Scorpius tersenyum-senyum. Usahanya tak sia-siaMeskipun dia sempat eneg melihat buku Transfigurasi, semuanya terbayar sudah.

"Uuuh. Baik, baik!" Gerutu Rose, membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan pergi. _Tsun _banget ya? "Kutunggu Sabtu nanti di gerbang, jam 10 tepat! Awas kalau telat."

"Selamat, kawan." Albus menepuk pundak Scorpius—yang masih tak berhenti tersenyum— "Kau baru saja menjinakkan seekor naga."

.

.

.

.

Jadi, disinilah Rose. Duduk manis di Three Broomsticks dengan dua gelar Butterbeer di hadapannya. Rose meminum segelas Butterbeernya dalam sekali tengguk, tanpa bicara.

"Kau suka Butterbeer?" Tanya Scorpius, memandangi Rose.

Rose mengangguk.

"Aku juga." Jawab Scorpius. "Kita punya banyak kesamaan, ya?"

"Malfoy, jika kau berusaha menggodaku, aku berani jamin aku akan berakhir tenggelam di danau."

Scorpius tertawa lepas.

Aneh.

"Begitu," katanya, membersihkan sudut bibir Rose yang tadinya dihiasi busa Butterbeer. "Kau bilang, kau akan menenggelamkanku. Bagus, aku dapat bertarung dengan cumi-cumi raksasa itu. Kau pernah bilang, kau lebih memilih untuk pergi dengannya."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Rose merasa tersentuh oleh sebuah gombalan.

-END-

A/N:

HUAHAHAHA. GAJE MAKSIMAL! Duh, maaf ya. Author malah bikin cerita baru ;'3 untung Cuma 1 chapter—okey, thanks for read!

R

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

E

A

S

E

?


End file.
